


Magic

by EndoratheWitch



Series: strange magic week [4]
Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 02:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4503696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from dainesandaffodils: One of them catches the other singing when they thought they were alone.<br/>( Human Bog and Marianne!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic

Marianne had their apartment to herself today. Bog had to go into work early at shop, something about a repair and restore on some historic motorcycle he was working on for a really well-off client. Bog had said there were a few other things he wanted to tweek on the bike so he might be gone all day. Marianne had told him yesterday that it was fine, she understood. Besides it would give her a chance to clean and maybe unpack a few more of their things since they had just moved in to this apartment together  last week. Marianne leaned on the kitchen counter, sipped  her coffee , as she looked about  with a huge grin on her face. She was in love and had moved in with her boyfriend. Moving in with anyone was  something she thought would never happened after the Roland breakup but Bog was everything Roland wasn't and she was deliriously happy. 

She finished her coffee and started on some of the boxes. She  turned on her iPod and stuck it in the speakers. She  turned up some Pat Benatar as she started to  sing along to “Heartbreaker.” Her hips were going and at one point she grabbed up her empty coffee cup and crooned into it “Don't you mess around with me!” 

She slid the coffee mug across the counter then danced her butt into the living room. She  ripped open a box as the next song came on from her play list, “Magic Man” by Heart. She grabbed the dust mop and started singing at the top of her lungs “He's a Magic Maaaannnn!!! Yea!!!” She leaned in to the dust mop as she sung and spun around on the floor, her socks glided her along as if she were ice skating. 

She twisted about, her voice hitting a high note, to see Bog standing in the doorway of their apartment. His white shirt was a bit dirty as were his jeans from working on a bike, but he had the biggest grin she had ever seen on his face.  He stood there, his hands on his slim hips  as he watched her, blue eyes twinkled with mirth. She stopped short,  though her socks caused her to scoot just a bit on the slick floor.  Bog started to clap while  the song still played in the background. 

Marianne  cried out “BOG!!! How long have you been standing there??!!” 

Bog chuckled, “Long enough to see that hip action.” 

Bog then came dancing into the apartment, grabbed her into his arms and started singing the rest of the song. She laughed, wrapped her arms around his neck, letting him spin her around as the Ipod launched into “Magic” by Olivia Newton-John, the two of them belted out . 

“Have to believe we are MAGIC!!! Nothing can stand in our way!!!”


End file.
